


need you so much closer

by pendules



Series: ambrollins prompts [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Phone Calls, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules
Summary: Being alone is obviously not a foreign concept to him, but he's always had trouble adjusting to sudden changes, especially now when it involveshim and Seth. Because somehow, even after everything that's happened, they still justfit togetherso easily and seamlessly.





	need you so much closer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [thekingslayerrollins](https://thekingslayerrollins.tumblr.com/): "Since Seth didn't go on the Australian tour how about some fluff with him and Dean missing each other. Facetiming or skyping with each other. Maybe Roman teasing Seth about missing Dean. :-)"
> 
> This is disgustingly fluffy, so sorry if it makes your teeth rot!
> 
> [Tumblr link.](http://dudeambrose.tumblr.com/post/165417919268/first-congratulations-on-500-followers-you)

It's only been a _month_ and that's hard to wrap his mind around. It feels like they've already been doing this — all of this — together for _years_. 

The thing is, Dean's a creature of habit. Even though he learned long ago that he shouldn't get too used to anything, because it could be taken away from him at any moment. Being alone is obviously not a foreign concept to him, but he's always had trouble adjusting to sudden changes, especially now when it involves _him and Seth_. Because somehow, even after everything that's happened, they still just _fit together_ so easily and seamlessly.

So, it's kind of messing with his head a bit. Because Seth's been a constant presence in his life for the last few weeks and now he's half a world away. And it's got him all off-kilter and out-of-sorts. 

*

He wakes up from a fitful night's sleep and his head feels like he's been in a car crash. He'd only got like four hours, maximum, but he figures there's no point in trying for any more. He gets out of bed and looks at his phone. Usually, there'd be a message there, laying out their schedule for the day, and they'd figure out where and when they'd meet up — but obviously there isn't now. Because Seth's not _here_.

He's sure Roman's already in the middle of his work-out for the day. Fucking morning people. He can't even stomach the idea of being _near_ a gym before 10am in the fucking morning. Crazy bastards.

So, he has breakfast by himself, like the sad sack he is. He wonders if people can tell that he's missing something that now feels vital to his very being. He wonders if they can deduce that the chair opposite him is meant for his… _Seth_. He still doesn't know how to begin to describe what this new relationship between them is in any simple terms. His former best friend? His former mortal enemy? Officially, he's his tag team partner, he supposes. But that doesn't come close to encompassing _all_ of what they are and have been to each other over the many years that their lives have been inextricably intertwined.

 _His other half_ , his brain supplies helpfully. He scoffs at the thought. People don't need other people to complete them. That's bullshit. 

It doesn't explain why even with a couple coffees in him and supposedly more awake and in better spirits than before, all he can think about is that around _now_ is when they'd start arguing about the most inane subject imaginable while Seth absently steals forkfuls of pancakes off his plate.

He abandons his breakfast early and just starts walking down the street in a random direction, almost hoping he gets lost.

It occurs to him that he's never once gotten lost in a strange city on a strange continent when Seth's been by his side. Or maybe it wouldn't have mattered if he did anyway. He'd always be right where he wanted to be.

*

He's exhausted when he gets back to the hotel late that night, but instead of instantly passing out, he reaches for his phone and calls Seth's number without thinking about it.

"Dean?" Seth answers. He sounds a bit surprised, but in a pleasant sort of way, and fuck — he even _sounds_ far away. Maybe he's imagining it, or maybe he's not. His voice doesn't sound like it usually does; it's still not _right_.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" He probably sounds deranged; it's always like that after a long night spent in the ring, in front of the crowds, the leftover adrenaline still slowly draining away, too much blood still pumping to his head.

"It's — uh, it's going okay. How're things over there?" Seth says, his voice betraying only a tiny amount of concern.

"Good," Dean tells him. "Really good. I just walked around for a long time today — I don't even know where the hell I ended up, but it was cool. Really cool. And tonight was fucking great. But it's just — it's fucking _weird_ walking out there alone, man."

Seth laughs and it's a soft, garbled sound, almost like he's moved the phone away from his mouth. _God_ , he missed what that sounds like up close. _God_ , he's probably actually losing his fucking mind.

"Well, at least you have no one to trip over," Seth says, deadpan.

Dean laughs at that, too. "That's exactly what Roman said. The cheeky fucker."

They both laugh then.

"Anyway, what are you up to?" Dean says when they're quiet again. "What time is it there anyway — Shit —" He didn't even bother to check, because he's a complete idiot. _Fucking time zones, goddamn —_

"It's all good, man," Seth reassures him. "I was just feeding the dogs. It's been a pretty chill morning."

"Oh, that's good then," Dean says.

"Yeah, I guess," Seth says, but in an odd tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, man — it's just weird being back home sometimes. All alone in a big house. Almost like it's _too_ quiet, you know? I couldn't get to sleep last night for hours — It's weird without people, like, talking in the corridors and slamming doors and all the cars and noise and stuff in the streets —"

Dean nods unthinkingly. "Yeah," he agrees. "I get it. And I didn't get that much sleep last night either."

"Oh, I should probably let you go then —"

" _No_ ," Dean cuts him off, probably too quickly. "No, it's okay — Just tell me what's going on over there."

"Like, right now?" Seth says, sounding uncertain.

"Yeah, like what are your dogs up to?"

"Oh," Seth says, and then he starts relaying all the mischief his pets are currently getting into. He just talks and talks about the most random stuff and Dean hums in acknowledgment every few minutes and he's sure Seth has better shit to do but he sounds completely fine with it, happy even, and when it feels like he's genuinely about to pass out on him, Dean tells him goodnight and hangs up.

He takes his jeans off and brushes his teeth before he gets back into bed.

Seth sends him a video of himself playing with his dogs a couple minutes later and he finds himself smiling in earnest for the first time all day.

He falls asleep pretty much as soon as his head hits the pillow.

*

He meets Roman for lunch and he keeps eyeing him with a suspicious look on his face the whole time.

" _What?_ " he eventually demands. "Is something on my face?"

"Yeah," Roman says, nodding seriously. "You actually look like someone _didn't_ piss in your coffee this morning. It's a _miracle_."

"Shut the fuck up," Dean tells him, with all sincerity.

"Really, though, man. What happened? You were the grumpiest I've _ever_ seen you yesterday. And that's _saying_ something — Like, for real —"

"Okay, you don't need to elaborate," Dean says testily. "I got it."

"I mean, I'd _say_ you got laid last night, but that's pretty much impossible, I'd think —"

"What?" Dean asks, narrowing his eyes at him, almost offended. "Why would that be _impossible_?"

"Well, because Seth's back in Iowa," Roman says, like it's an obvious conclusion to arrive at.

Dean almost chokes on his food.

"What the _fuck_ , man?" he says, when his air passages are clear again.

Roman looks like he's holding in the most hysterical laughter of his life.

"You're an asshole," Dean tells him definitively.

"Did you talk to him?" Roman asks, casually taking a sip of his drink.

Dean rolls his eyes, and then lets out a long sigh. "Fine, okay, I _did_."

"Did you tell him how much you miss him?" Roman says, clearly revelling in his misery now.

Dean has to tightly clench his fists on the table for a moment before _someone_ gets punched in their perfectly square jaw.

"We _talked_ ," Dean grits out. "It was a completely normal conversation that did not involve any sappy, sentimental bullshit. Are you happy now?"

"I don't know," Roman asks. "Are _you_?"

Dean has to firmly restrain himself from throwing a fry into his hair.

*

He's just gotten out of the showers after the next show when he finds his phone's buzzing. He sits down on the locker room bench and there's a weird feeling in his chest when he realises it's Seth.

"Hey, man," Dean answers, trying really hard to sound less strung-out than the night before.

"So, Roman called me," Seth starts, as innocuously as possible.

Dean immediately groans and thinks about actually dying.

"He says you're having a — _crisis_?" Seth asks, confused.

"It's _nothing_ ," Dean tells him. "It's just strange — not having you here. I know it's fucking crazy. It's only been, like, a month — but _fuck_ , it feels like longer than that. Maybe it's because you weren't there for so long _before_ — sometimes when I really needed you."

And _fuck_ , Seth is _definitely_ going to think he's out of his fucking mind now. Maybe he can blame the jetlag and the disorientation and the lack of sleep — yeah, that'd probably work — 

Seth just grows really silent on the other end. "Wow, I — I didn't know, man. I mean — I thought it was just me."

" _What?_ " Dean asks disbelievingly.

"I mean — I keep having funny thoughts about stuff and I want to tell you about it, but you're not _there_."

"I _know_ ," Dean says. "I keep turning to look at you when someone says or does something really stupid, and you're not there either. Who _else_ am I supposed to judge our idiot coworkers with, Seth?" 

Seth laughs at his despairing tone, but it's helpless rather than teasing. "This is stupid," he says, summing it all up perfectly.

"Yeah, I know. Really stupid." _I just miss being around you_ , he wants to say, desperately, but God, how pathetic would that sound.

Seth sighs audibly. "When are you gonna be back?"

"Soon. In a couple days."

"Why does that feel like a lifetime from now?" Seth says, his voice small and more vulnerable than Dean's ever heard it before.

"I don't know," Dean replies, truthfully.

*

He's determined to enjoy their last show Down Under, and not just for Roman's benefit, no matter how much he thinks it is.

The tour's been great and he can't wait to come back someday _with_ Seth. And just that thought makes him feel oddly warm inside, because he's actually _imagining_ it — imagining a future, with Seth by his side. And that's always felt like a dangerous thing to do. 

He doesn't want to lose this, though. He doesn't think he can survive losing it again. Losing _him_. Fuck. He's pretty sure he'd do anything in his power to keep _this_ for as long as he can.

It's all he's thinking about when he walks down the ramp, one half of the tag team titles around his waist, ready to enter the fray, have the fight of his life, like he does every night — like _they_ do every night, together.

Seth's not there with him, at least not physically, but it's almost like he can still _feel_ him. Standing right next to him. Where he was always meant to be.

*

Seth's waiting for him when he gets off the plane. He'd slept a lot on the way over, he'd listened to a playlist Seth had made him for the long flight back, he'd scrolled through some of the more ridiculous selfies Seth had sent him over the weekend (and Seth _hates_ selfies, so something about that makes it more special), and he feels — well-rested, energised, reinvigorated. Ready for anything. Truly at ease for the first time since he said goodbye to Seth about a week ago.

They just stare at each other for a few long moments, Dean with a ghost of a smile on his lips, Seth with an expectant look on his face — before Dean just reaches out and pulls him close into his arms.

Seth closes his eyes, buries his face into his shoulder contently, and it feels like his body was _meant_ to fit right here, pressed flush against his own, Dean feeling Seth's heartbeat against his own chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

Dean runs a hand up into his hair and breathes in the smell and the aura and the very essence of him. He's never felt anything more _real_ in his life.

When they finally pull away, Dean starts rummaging in his backpack for something while Seth looks on quizzically.

"Dean, what —"

"I got you something," he says, placing a small, stuffed koala into Seth's hands.

Seth just stares at it and then back at Dean.

"Your dogs can play with it, too, if you want —" Dean says, sheepishly, eyes looking at the floor, passing his fingers through his hair.

"You're such a sap," Seth tells him, looking at him with fondness practically overflowing from his big, dark eyes.

Before he can refute his words, Seth is reaching up and kissing him, briefly and chastely, on the mouth. 

And then it's hard to talk about anything at all.

"Thanks," Seth tells him, breathlessly, staring him right in the eyes.

Dean just smiles at him before reaching out and taking his hand in his own and then they head towards the doors together.


End file.
